Frame construction depends upon regular and uniform spacing of studs, rafters and joists at standard intervals. An industry standard has developed of placing studs within the walls on 16 inch centers and of 24 inch centers for non-load bearing studs. Ceiling joists are typically set on 16 inch centers and rafters are set on 24 inch centers. Further, these standards have been adopted in numerous construction codes which control the design of insulation bats and various fixtures that are internal to the walls or ceiling. The acceptance of a standard also aids in the installation of wall coverings and for structurally anchoring fixtures through the wall once the plasterboard or other wall covering is in place and the frame is no longer visible.
The placements of the studs, rafters and joists are measured and marked on horizontal beams to which the ends of the members connect. The increments must be both measured and marked accurately. It is also important that these steps proceed as rapidly as possible.
Finally, the simplicity and durability of any device and method performing these functions is also of paramount importance in order to provide that the process can be reliably performed with a minimum of specialized training and that the equipment will stand up to the rigor of construction site operations.